


Once Upon A Time

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny talks about Steve a lot to Grace. Which is not something he's very proud of, but that Steve finds out about nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

“So,” Steve asks after the dust has cleared from the football game and the paperwork has been filed away – mountains, _mountains_ of paperwork, Danny is sure that Steve McGarrett has never done _anything_ in his life that hasn’t required a goddamn forest to fill out the forms after the fact. “What exactly do you and Gracie talk about, when you talk about me?”

“Mostly your inability to sign your forms,” Danny snipes, pushing a relatively small pile on his desk in Steve’s direction. “Are you allergic to doing things the right way the first time? Do you need to take these out to a rooftop and dangle them over a cliff for a while for it to give you a rush, Rambo?”

It distracts Steve away from the original conversation and Danny gets away scot-free this time.

*

Because, really, he _does_ maybe talk about Steve a little to his kid. Yeah, so sue him, so what, etcetera, etcetera. It’s not like Steve’s the kind of person who waltzes into your life and you spend the next few months going, ‘nah, got nothing to tell’. Between the rooftop insanity and the _car driving of death_ , Danny’s sure to meet an early grave, but hey! Hey, at least he’s got some stories.

Somehow, he doesn’t think having stories in his back pocket will calm down his mother when he calls her on a weekly basis and tells her that he’s still alive despite his partner’s death-wish.

Which is about when his mother clucks her tongue and wonders when Danny’s going to find a nice girl like Rachel, again, and that’s about when he hangs up on his mother -- _yes_ , he knows he’s going to hell.

Recently, those Steve stories have sort of turned into Gracie’s favorite kind of bedtime story, now that she’s grown tired of the happy tale of Prince Danny and the City of Jersey. Which is probably a good thing, because there are only so many perps and Jersey Shore kids that Danny can turn into villains of the piece before it all starts getting hackneyed and repetitive.

So when Gracie starts asking about his new partner, a few things happen.

First, Danny groans because Steve causes a lot of undue mental stress that’s going to send Danny to a very early grave. And then he sighs, because, see his earlier point about stress.

The second thing that happens is that he starts telling a story about a lonely Prince who lost his father, the King, and took revenge on the fuckers – they’re brigands in Gracie’s version – with very talented archery skills and only just a side of possible mental damage to the part of the Prince’s brain that recognizes dangerous things and that you _shouldn’t be doing them_.

Trust Grace to like it best of all the stories that Danny’s ever told her in his time.

Trust Gracie to start asking for more stories about the dangerous Prince who breaks all the rules in order to save the day.

*

Somewhere along the way, Danny kind of does a stupid thing and introduces a love interest into the stories. Say what you will about a good action romp, but unless you put some good friendships and romance in a story, it’s a little lacking in the human element.

At least, that’s what every sane person who isn’t a crazy robot hell-bent on revenge knows.

So when he runs out of adventures, Danny changes tack. He tucks Gracie in tightly with her covers and brushes his palm protectively over her hair. He makes sure Sock Monkey is snugly protected from all the terrible things under the bed and he starts in on the story.

“Danno,” Gracie murmurs as she tries to suppress a yawn and ends up curling up against his side, “How come the Princess is always so angry with the Prince? Doesn’t she love him? He keeps saving her life, she should love him,” is her sleepy opinion on the subject.

“Well,” Danny says very considerately and slowly, “she’d love him a lot more if he didn’t do things that always got himself hurt. Sometimes,” he says knowingly, “princes are idiots.” And sometimes, princes don’t follow the rules and try and get their partner killed and there’s a lot of leeway in the world to be angry with that.

*

The thing is, no one was supposed to know. _No one_. It was his thing and Grace’s. The weekends he got her, they would have their story and occasionally she’d call him up for a new chapter in the tale of the Prince of Reckless Inhibitionless Decisions and the Princess of Good Tact, Beauty, and Sharp Deduction Skills.

That changes when Danny gets Grace for spring break and Kono takes over nightly duty while Steve and Danny draw the short straw and get the privilege of sitting in a car all night staking out what’s probably going to turn into a goose chase.

In the morning, Danny is tired and hungry and his shirt smells disgusting. He is unfit to be a human being and thus is not in the mood for Kono’s shit-eating grin when he comes into the office without even getting an opportunity to go home.

She salutes him and doesn’t seem to be hindered in the least by his terrifying scowl.

“Morning, Princess,” she brightly greets him.

“What?” Danny replies. “I’m sorry, what did you just call me?”

“What _did_ you just call him?”

Yes, of course. Of course Danny’s morning is going down this lane reserved for hell. Of course Kono is calling him nicknames he thought were private and of course Steve is somehow eavesdropping on the conversation – not that Danny has entirely ruled out the idea that Steve has some system set up to eavesdrop on the entire team because it probably falls under ‘Weird Protective Measures’ in that _psycho_ brain of his.

“Grace wanted a story last night. I tried to tell her one of the classics...”

“One of your _Island_ classics, not a cornspun American folktale,” Danny interrupts to correct, feeling that it’s critical to set these apart.

“...but she insisted she get to hear about the Prince and Princess. Apparently on the last adventure they had,” Kono continues to recount, crossing her legs at the ankle as she leans against Danny’s desk, “the Prince had to help the Princess because she hurt her knee after his dashing fight against the terrible foreign evildoers.”

Yup.

This is the definitive feeling of being screwed. Danny remembers this feeling. It’s the one he felt at least six times a day around Rachel when they were going through the divorce and he managed to lose _every single argument_ without fail.

Screwed, fucked, up shit creek with less than any paddles, and now he wants to die in HQ in front of Kono and the insane Prince himself.

“Danno?” Steve prompts.

“Kono, I officially hate you,” Danny says mildly in the kind of way that implies he hates Steve and the _universe_ more than her, but he still needs to say it aloud. “You are hereby disallowed from babysitting my kid because she tells you far too much.”

“You got it,” she replies and she ducks in playfully on her way out the door, “ _princess_.”

Danny fumbles around in the air in front of him with his hands when he can’t find anything to strangle. Sure, he could try and go for Steve’s neck, but that’s like climbing the Mount Everest of neck-throttling and Steve doesn’t deserve that kind of effort.

“Danny?” Steve asks politely, crossing his arms over his torso. “Is there an explanation?”

Danny weighs his options. He could explain and let the whole thing fall to misunderstanding or – and this is the plan that his brain seizes onto because apparently his brain has decided to side with his mother on the subject of needing to find a nice person to settle down with – he goes with Option B.

Which mostly involves kicking the desk chair on wheels to the wall, shoving McGarrett with both hands until the backs of his thighs hit the chair, and then using force and pushing Steve down into the chair before clambering on top. He is _fully aware_ that Steve could probably have killed him in one swift move, so Danny keeps running with this blind streak of luck and grips Steve’s hair with one hand – tugging so goddamn hard because fight and fuck run along the same nerve endings in his brain – while the other fists Steve’s t-shirt and Danny begins to get acquainted with Steve’s lips and how searing hot they are when kissed.

Danny’s beginning to think that he could write a whole story about the shape of Steve’s lips and how sinful they look when they’re wet. It’s not exactly a kid’s book, but there’s gotta be people on this island who appreciate a good fable about Commander Steve McGarrett’s fucking porn lips and how when Danny kisses him, all he can do is think about them wrapped around his cock.

Danny’s thighs conveniently find a place in the chair that’s very snugly appealing, given that he can feel Steve’s cock beginning to strain against his cargo pants.

“If you wanna have a big freakout right now, I’m gonna ask that you not dump me on my ass,” Danny requests, polite as he gets when his thumb is busy tracing the nape of Steve’s neck. “Because my knee is _still_ pretty fucked up from your insane...mmpgh. Mpghg! ...stunt-ridden...mfgh...” Apparently, it’s pretty hard to get out a good rant when Steve McGarrett is trying to surgically infiltrate your mouth with his secret Navy skills.

And yet, Danny Williams is nothing if not a stubborn man.

“...fuck! Your reckless, insane...”

“Danny!” Steve all-but-snaps. “Shut up.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” But only because he refuses to let Steve have the last word, he gets in one last, “Idiot,” before Steve goes about shutting him up.

*

Danny is the one to put Grace to bed the next night, sporting a blissfully calm smile and a hickey thankfully hidden by the collar of his shirt – score one for wearing a suit. “Danno,” she says, barely keeping her eyes open. “What happened to the Prince after he put the bad guys in the dungeon?”

It seems that Kono had added her own little chapter to the story, getting them to the end of the tale.

“Well,” Danny says, shifting until he isn’t sore because mother _fucker_ , McGarrett needs to learn about asking permission before pushing other people to marathon-like boundaries, “I heard a rumor that they all lived happily ever after, but Monkey, you never know with these weird island kingdoms.”

Two weeks later when the cane is back in commission and Danny has not one, not two, but _three_ new stories about The Insane Prince and The Angry Princess, Gracie is happier than ever and Danny can’t deny that maybe he is, too.

THE END


End file.
